The James N. Gamble Institute of Medical Research (GIMR) performs animal studies to support and enhance its research activities in virology and immunology, related to rotaviruses, herpes viruses and the alterations of host defense mechanisms induced by trauma. Since 1988, GIMR completed $82,000 of improvements for its 30 year old animal facility, including repair of walls, floors, ceilings, windows and doors, and construction of a Level II Biohazard, pre-operative and non- surgical procedure rooms. Improvements were made to correct deficiencies cited by the U.S.D.A. with respect to interior surfaces and to maintain compliance with respect to Animal Welfare regulations, PHS guidelines and recommendations of the GIMR Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC). In 1952, planned improvements include replacement of 30 year old cage washing equipment which was removed in 1989 because it was no longer reparable. All cages have been sanitized manually since the cage washer was removed. Currently funded animal studies involve animals infected with several different viral pathogens. Thus, resources are needed to allow cages to be cleaned without the risk of cross contamination. Further, sanitized cages are essential to projects where animals are at increased risk for infection. This proposal requests funding for the alterations, renovations and equipment related to these improvements. Equipment includes a new cage washer, jets and holders for simultaneous pan and rack washing, 180 degree F wash temperature guarantee, feeder bottle washing system, feeder bottle washing care, and cool down tank. Alterations and renovations include electric, plumbing and exhaust.